


The Possession of John Watson

by cyrusmarshall



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusmarshall/pseuds/cyrusmarshall





	1. Watson's Deal

"Please for the love of God, don't be dead!" John cried out, kicking the nearby tree out of pure rage/sadness. He stood in front of the black marble headstone, his posture that of his soldier days, but still waning towards a full mental breakdown. The silver-blonde felt guilty, like he could of changed this outcome...but Moriarty proved to be too dangerous to not follow directions from. John knew he had to do something... _anything_ to fix this. He absolutely  _had_ to get Sherlock back, one way...or another.

* * *

 

It had been almost two years since Sherlock's suicide, and people were starting to doubt the rumors that caused the consulting detective's death. John had been grieving all this time, and was trying everything to find the man that made him complete. Then he saw it. The ad. 

**Feeling like everything is wrong in your life? Want your wish to come true?** The ad was teasing John...and he hated it. It took him about ten seconds to realize he could try and bring Sherlock back (even though he highly doubted it). He ripped the paper ad down and held it in his hands. Why was this so unreal to him? There was no way to get-

"I see you saw the ad Mr. Watson..." John was cut off by a deep voice and the rustling of leaves. This wasn't London. This was... _somewhere else_. 

"What? Who?" John choked on his words as he saw a tall figure wearing a black robe. Surely this wasn't the owner of the ad, right?

"I am known as what you may call the Devil. Lucifer is fine too..." The figure approached John, and it was almost like this guy was gliding across the ground. John took a step back. 

"There is no bloody way that _you're_ Lucifer...myths are just stories!" John fell back, his sweater becoming damp due to the moss. Lucifer glided closer, his hooded face covering who this person really was. 

"I assure you John Watson. I am real. This is no dream. Besides...isn't there a wish you have for me?" The Devil grabbed John's hand and helped him up, the creature's glowing red eyes fixated on John's greenish-blue ones. John paused, and thought for a moment. He  _did_ say he wanted to get Sherlock back in anyway possible. 

"I want you to bring Sherlock Holmes back. That is my wish." John gritted his teeth as the creature before him made a contract and pen appear out of thin air. The former soldier reached for the pen, and stopped.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" John asked.

"I know everything John...including who this Sherlock Holmes is to you. You love him, do you not?" Lucifer stated, and John froze.

"I don't-"

"You do John. You love this Mr. Sherlock Holmes...and you would do anything to bring him back to you. Now...do we have a deal?" Lucifer grinned from underneath his hood. John trembled as he reached for the pen, signing it in one fluid motion. The contract then burned to ash, the figure laughing maniacally as fear shook John to his core. 

Tendrils of black smoke emerged from under Lucifer's cloak, reaching for John. The soldier struggled as the tendrils held him in place, unable to escape. 

"Thanks for the new meatsuit Johnny Boy!" The cloak fell off as the figure melted into a mixture of black goop and smoke. The substance then climbed it's way onto John, his mouth open as he yelled for someone to help him. But it was too late. The mixture slid down John Watson's throat, and he fell into a deep sleep. John Watson was no more.


	2. Winchesters, meet Sherlock Holmes

"Dean...he's back..." A gruff voice resonated in Dean's head, and the Winchester brother shot up. 

"Dammit Cas! I'm trying to sleep!" Dean growled, his angel friend standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Castiel, the angel looked very worried (which didn't happen a lot). 

"Dean-"

"Cas, wake me up for _emergencies_   _only_. Capiche?" Dean rolled over in his bed, but Castiel tore off the covers from the bed.

"Dean, this  _is_ an emergency!" Castiel roared, and Dean furrowed his brows.

"You've got my attention now. What's the issue?" Dean sat up, his green eyes watching Castiel carefully.

"It's my brother...Lucifer is back."

* * *

Sherlock didn't realize how much pain torture could put him in. Especially when his brother Mycroft wouldn't get him out of said torture as quickly as he wanted.

"You do know that could of been over so much quicker than that Mycroft..." Sherlock trailed off, letting the woman in front of him cut his hair and shave his beard.

"Ah, but where is the fun in that brother mine?" Mycroft grinned, holding a cream-colored file in his hand. "Anyways, you need to come out of hiding Sherlock. This case is of great importance, and I'm sure you won't turn it down." He handed Sherlock the file, and the detective ran his slender fingers over the print.

"John Watson? Is this a joke?" Sherlock scoffed, opening the file. He froze, his lips pressed together in an angry emotion.

"I'm quite sure that this isn't a joke dear brother mine. John Watson has risen to be one of the most deadly people in the country. We're lucky that he hasn't moved out of England yet..."

Sherlock looked furious. This wasn't the John Watson he knew, right?

* * *

Dean Winchester sighed, putting down his suitcase next to Sam's. 

"Not only is Lucifer back...but we had to fly there in an airplane? Couldn't of you gotten us there Cas?" Dean fumed as Castiel shook his head.

"Dean, this vessel has set up too many defenses around England for me to just appear there...we would of been killed on the spot. Besides, the demons of Hell are on his side this time. There are too many variables." Castiel explained as Dean walked into their shared bathroom. 

"Sam! You got a lead?" Dean tried to change the subject, succeeding as he called from the bathroom.

"Apparently, we aren't the only ones looking for Lucifer. According to this blog...it's Sherlock Holmes..." 

 


End file.
